She Will Be Loved SongFic
by PinkPixie019
Summary: Yes I wrote a SongFic. This is to Maroon 5's She will be loved. I know the Video Sucks. So I made this for all the JacobBella lovers.


Title: She will Be loved

Author: PinkPixie

Summary: One and Only Song Fic for Twilight. This is more of a Music Video, at least that's out I see it in my head. Jacob/Bella.

I watch Bella looking out over the sea. Her eyes glassed over as she thought of him and what he had done to her. She smiled at me but never the way she did to him; and never would. But for this small time in history she will be mine.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I had almost lost her that once. They had their reasons to tell me to say away from her, we had all saw what happen when we lost our tempers around the ones we loved. But I couldn't leave her, not when she was finally happy. I started out running, and some how I was in front of her home. Looking up at her room. I knew she was crying. She was smart, she'd figure it out, they never told me I couldn't hint it to her.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

So here I stand looking at her as the wind tossed her hair every which way. The light mist fell from the sky, making her hair sparkle in the rain. I could sit here forever and just watch her. She turns to me and smiles lightly. She smiles but never reaches her eyes, those stay the same; always broken.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I would do anything for her. I'd even die if that's what she needed. She was the most perfect person in the world. No one compared to her and her soul. She was pure in a world when darkness could take over in the blink of an eye. I knew she could never love me the way I wanted, but I didn't care. Just to be near her would be enough. I would be happy just to have her hear and safe. That's all I will ever need.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

I move over to her and sit. We watch as the waves buck at the wind as they crash to the shore. The rain starts to pick up the mist becoming small drops. I look over as she looks up to the sky, the sparkle leaving her hair as her hair starts to fall. She looks back at me smiling more. Her hand reaching up to tousle my short hair, as she giggles.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

She looks nothing like the girl I saw this morning. Clutching her chest as she cried. She never knew I was there, watching her fall apart day after day. I knew more than she would ever believe I did. She was a angel and to see her cry broke my heart. He had left her in the woods, all alone. Sam has said she was a wreck when he found her; nothing but a lost little girl.She would never know how much I hated him for hurting her even once.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

She stood suddenly and started to walk back to her truck. Today would be a day she didn't talk much. That was ok with me, I'd still be here as much as I could. Sam would call soon and I'd have to leave her. I always hated saying goodbye even for a little while; it meant so much to her. I know she always feared I would leave... like him.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

We sat in her truck as we drove back to the house. She had pulled her self back together and back into her shell. I lay my hand on hers, giving a small squeeze. Sam was in my head again, they had picked back up the woman. I'd leave her at the house and come back later. I'd always come back to her.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

A/N: Ok this was flying around my head for a few days and wouldn't shut up so I had to put it down on paper quickly. So it was wrote in a few min. Read and Review.


End file.
